Light Em' Up In the Dark
by Russian8once1psych7
Summary: Sometimes when everything is going wrong there is one thing that goes right. House doesn't die in the fire. One Shot Hameron!


**Just re-watched the final episode of House again and came up with this!**

Gregory House just stood there as the building burned behind him. He started the fire he just lit a match and dropped it. He wanted to die, no one would know he started the fire though, it was an abandoned building. He started to hallucinate she was there the one person he ever loved. Allison Cameron she seemed different she couldn't figure out why though.

"Greg you need to get out of here!" Allison shouted.

"No I can't no one wants me alive."

"Greg I want you alive I want you to get out of here."

"Your not real your just my imagination." He shouted back to her across the room. The fire burned around her he knew if this was really she would be dead. Why wasn't he dead maybe he took too much Vicodin that he couldn't feel anything anymore. He was ready to die he didn't have reason to live. He knew Cameron was gone in some other state with some other guy and she had a child, a child that wasn't his and it wasn't Chase's either. He hated himself for who he was and what he done. He has to get out of here but he couldn't move. His leg wouldn't let him move why? DAMNIT! House yelled but no one could hear him he looked back to where Cameron once stood and she was gone. NO, NO, NO! He couldn't let her get away he was going to get out of here. He pushed himself up with the amount of strength he had. He didn't put much pressure on his bad leg and he got up. It was hot the fire was burning and he was ready to pass out. He started to walk out of the burning building but there was a fast explosion and he got knocked down. Foreman ran over to see him.

"House you're a dead man!" He yelled. House just started to laugh.

"I lost everything now anyways there's no reason to live." House said laughing

"You lost everything?" Foreman asked confused.

"Yes everything the girl I loved."

"Cuddy?" Foreman asked looking at House.

"No you idiot Cameron."

"House she's here worried about you." Foreman said helping the older man up. He now had some cuts on his face.

"Why is she here?"

"Thought you were dead along with all of us." He said House looked at the guy.

"I want to see her."

"We have to get you to the hospital she is there." That's when House's vision started to blur and he fell into Foreman arms. The stronger taller man got help with a paramedic and they got House in the hospital.

He woke up hours later with a pounding headache and in a hospital bed.

"You're going to be arrested again." Cameron said looking at House. She looked the same exactly when she left her hair might have been a bit longer and it was strait now.

"You never looked so beautiful."

"House did you hear me?"

"Yes I did but you know once I am out in 6 months it's me and you...Unless you're still with that guy?"

"No me and him divorced actually."

"And your kid?"

"He's in the hospital Nursery right now." Cameron said.

"What's his name?"

"Matthew Gregory Cameron." Allison said. House smiled.

"Gregory?"

"Yeah thought he needed a good middle name."

"And your ex husband did he know that you named him after me?" House asked, wondering why a man would let their wife name their child after an ex.

"No but that doesn't matter."

"When did you divorce?"

"We decided to divorce a month before Matthew was born that's why Matthew has my last name." Cameron said wondering why House was so interested in all of this.

"I thought you hated me?'

"I did I hated you so much but I realized I still love you too."

"Love Hate relationship." House said with a laugh. Cameron smiled. "I love you Allison." House said he never said anything that well anything like that. Cameron took a deep breath in and let it out.

"I love you Greg." Cameron said.

"Do I get to meet Matthew?"

"Do you want to?"

"Nah I don't want him knowing me until I am out." House said, Cameron looked in her purse and pulled out a picture.

"Take this with you." Cameron said handing House the picture. The baby had blonde hair and greenish eyes.

"So because we know Blonde isn't your natural hair I am guessing his father had blonde hair?"

"Actually Daniel had black hair but when I was a baby I was blonde so his is bound to change."

"He's a cute kid looks a lot like you." House said. That's when 2 cops came in.

"Gregory House you are under arrest for destruction of property."

"I know can I say good bye to my best friend Dr Wilson first?" The officer nodded. House got up out of the bed and walked to Dr. James Wilson's office he knocked on the door.

"Come in." Wilson said.

"I am sorry James." House said.

"You're sorry?" Wilson asked choking a bit on his drink.

"Yes that I couldn't be here for you." House said Wilson laughed. This guy was like his brother and was finally acting like he cared.

"Did that blast get you that hard?" Wilson asked.

"Maybe so man." House said with a laugh, Wilson just laughed he gave House a quick hug and the Cops cuffed him.

"I was waiting for this day." Chase said with a laugh.

"I know you hate me Chase just do not take my girl." House said looking at Cameron.

"Wouldn't dare." Chase said looking back smiling at Dr. Jessica Adams. The Cops dragged House out of the office and to the door of Princeton Plainsboro Hospital, Cameron followed then.

"Wait!" She yelled the cops turned around and House looked at her.

"I will be back don't worry." House said

"We will be waiting when you get out." Cameron said giving him a kiss and the cops took him away.

**Alright what did you think? Lauren :)**


End file.
